


Wahlmöglichkeiten

by OtherCrow (DaintyCrow)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parentlock, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/OtherCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, in dem Hamish, wegen der Sexualität seiner Eltern, in der Schule zusammengeschlagen wird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wahlmöglichkeiten

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Choises](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/139787) by iwanttoseethestarsdoctor. 



> Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: Also, ich habe tatsächlich eine ganze Weile gesucht und geforscht, und diese Geschichte wurde schon von mehreren Leuten ins Netz gestellt (der Link ist nicht die ursprüngliche Version, aber das, was am nächsten dran ist), allerdings ist die eigentliche Autorin/der Autor nicht aufzutreiben. Ich weiß zwar, wer die Geschichte ursprünglich geschrieben hat, die Person hat sich allerdings von Tumblr, wo die Geschichte herkommt, abgemeldet. Da ich dann nach mehrstündigem Suchen immer noch nichts gefunden habe, habe ich mich entschlossen, diese Geschichte dennoch zu übersetzen. Ich hoffe es gibt hiermit kein Problem, falls doch kann ich die Übersetzung auch gerne wieder löschen, auch wenn ich das natürlich Schade fände …  
> Achtung! Nichts gehört mir. Alles dem/der Originalautor/in

Hamish schleppte sich von der Schule zurück, seine Muskeln taten weh von den Schlägen, die er hatte einstecken müssen. Die Schläge waren nichts neues, aber diesmal war es besonders schlimm gewesen. Er zuckte zusammen, als er die Treppe hinauf ging, die Tür aufschloss und sich einließ. Mrs. Hudson war Einkaufen, also war er in der Lage ohne ihr Gejammer ins Obergeschoss zu gehen.

An seinen Vätern vorbei zu kommen, war allerdings eine ganz andere Geschichte. Er hatte es nicht einmal einen Inch an der Tür vorbei geschafft, als-

„Jesus, was zur Hölle ist mit dir passiert?!“, rief John aus, zog seinen Sohn durch die Tür und setzte ihn auf das Sofa. „Wer hat das getan?“

„Dad, es ist nichts, wirklich-“

Aber John hörte nichts davon. Er rief nach Sherlock, der verärgert guckend aus seinem „Labor“ kam.

„John, ich bin mitten in-“ Er brach ab, als er das geschwollene Gesicht seines Sohnes sah. Den Bluterguss am Auge, die blutige Lippe, die Kratzer entlang des Kiefers und der Handgelenke. „Wer-“

„Ich habe ihn schon gefragt.“

„Und ich habe **gesagt** , dass es **nichts** war“, sagte Hamish eindringlich und setzte zum Aufstehen an, aber John ließ ihn nicht. „Dad, wirklich. Es ist nichts, dass ich nicht allein regeln kann. Kann ich jetzt bitte gehen?“

John schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich vor seinen Sohn. „Nein. Du wirst nicht gehen, bevor du uns nicht gesagt hast, wer dir das angetan hat.“

Hamish wandte lediglich den Blick ab und wischte das Blut, welches ihm aus der Nase tropfte mit dem Ärmel seines Pullovers weg. Alles, was er im Moment wollte war eine heiße Dusche.

Sherlock lief vorwärts, bis er genau vor Hamish stand, seine Augen funkelten mit kaum zurückgehaltener Wut. „Wer war es? War es Ben Hawkins? Ted Whishaw?“

Für eine Sekunde antwortete Hamish nicht, starrte nur nach unten auf Sherlocks Schuhe und betrachtete die Säureflecken an deren Spitzen. „Sie haben gesagt … es sei weil meine Eltern schwul sind“, sagte er leise, hoffte, dass sie es nicht gehört hatten. Das war das letzte, von dem er wollte, dass sie es hörten. Das sie der Grund für seine wöchentlichen Schläge waren.

Als er aufsah wusste er, dass sie es doch getan hatten. Die beiden Männer tauschten ermattete Blicke. John sah aus, als ob die Luft aus ihm hinaus gepresst worden war. Sherlock bückte sich, so dass sein Gesicht auf der Höhe des seines Sohnes war, aber er hatte nichts zu sagen. Er wusste nicht **was** er sagen sollte.

Nach einer Minute brach John das schweigen.

„Es tut mir leid.“

„Nein … Nein, nicht. Es ist nicht eure Schuld“, sagte Hamish nach einem Moment, sah den beiden in die Augen. „Das war es noch nie. Ich möchte es gar nicht anders haben. Es ist besser als …“ Aber hier stoppte er. Er mochte es noch nie, über das Pflegeheim zu sprechen. Die Erinnerungen, die er an diesen Ort hatte, waren nicht die angenehmsten, auf die er zurück sah. Er stieß einen leisen Lacher aus. „Wisst ihr, was sie gesagt haben? Sie sagten ich sei ein Müllkind. Ich sei hinaus geworfen worden und nur Tuten würden mich behalten wollen.“

John zuckte leicht bei dem Wort, aber Sherlock blieb gleichgültig.

„Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass meine Eltern mich zumindest **wollten**. Ihr beide habt mich gewählt, weil ihr mich **wolltet**. Niemand hat euch **gezwungen** , mich zu bekommen. Niemand hat euch davon abgehalten, mich zurück zu geben oder loszuwerden. Keines der anderen Kinder hat das gehabt. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich mir zumindest keine Sorgen darüber machen muss, dass mein Vater mit seiner Sekretärin von der Arbeit schläft, was an Ben ging. Sein Dad geht fremd, es ist so **offensichtlich**. Ich konnte es sonnenklar sehen, als er letzte Woche kam, um Ben abzuholen. Seine Hemdsärmel waren zerknittert, was nicht wichtig ist, um-“

Johns Mundwinkel verzogen sich leicht nach oben, als der Ton seines Sohnes lebendiger wurde, als er eine detaillierte Dekonstruktion der Falten von Mr. Hawkins' Hemdsärmel gab.

Hamish schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er würde nicht damit fortfahren, Zeit zu verschwenden, indem er über Ben Hawkins oder seinen Vater redete.

„Ich bin keine Verpflichtung, so wie **er** eine ist“, sagte Hamish und zupfte an seiner zerrissenen Jeans. „Ich war eine Wahl. Und ihr wart meine.“


End file.
